


The Last Screw

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: A doctor comes to visit and observe the orthopedic department, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In the Workplace, Karev cares for his doctors, M/M, Multi, Sexual Harassment, makes life a nightmare for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Nico Kim never thought it would get this bad until it did. He knew he should say something. He knew he should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this got pretty angsty and serious for me. So just a heads up there is sexual harassment in this fic and if that triggers anyone please don't read.

 

Nico clenched his teeth as he drilled in the last screw. He was almost done just a little more and he would have this internal fixation set and ready to go.  He and Link had a rather complex open fracture to fix in a couple of days. And he wanted to make sure his skills were in tip-top shape. Plus he wanted to impress Levi if he was put on Link’s rotation.

 

He heard his phone ping. Nico smiled fondly at the text reminder Levi had sent about their date tonight. How could he forget? He’d promised his boyfriend that he would not to be late. But surely Levi would understand just how amazing it would be to beat his own time in preparing and setting a rod into the center of a bone with efficient dexterity.

 

An hour must have passed by when the phone alarm rang loudly in the room empty, except for him. He needed to finish what he was doing and get upstairs to get ready. It was getting closer to their meeting time. They were having dinner at a bistro Dr.Parker had recommended them to go to after going there with his wife. The bread was to die for apparently.

 

He rested against the black top table. His back muscles felt tensed and he had a crick in his neck from being hunched over for hours. Levi would have no problem in helping him relax just the sight of him made all stresses of the world simply vanish.

 

Nico was smiling like a sap in love as he texted his boyfriend with a couple of hearts and heart eyed emojis. He was so distracted he didn’t hear the door he’d kept shut for complete solitude and quiet, slowly open.

 

A sharp knock sounded.

 

He raised his head, his smile slowly diminishing at the sight of the doctor that had come to visit and observe the orthopedic department in Grey- Sloan Hospital. He was Link’s mentor and a respected member of the board.

 

A big deal apparently.

 

Most fellows would put on their best game face and try to impress the man, hoping to gain recognition and potentially help open some doors in the future but Nico couldn’t stand the sight of him. He was the most arrogant, sleazy man he’d ever had the misfortune to meet in life. Someone who thought he could get away with anything. 

 

“Hey Nico. What are you doing here so late? I thought you were done for the night.”

 

‘Yea totally not weird knowing someone’s work schedule.’

 

Nico stood up straight wishing he’d left earlier instead of staying here to finish his practice.

 

“Hello Dr. Richardson. I was just working on this procedure.”

 

“Oh did you need help? You seem so tense. Perhaps a massage? I’m known as being pretty good with my hands.”

Nico ignored the low chuckle as he began to take things apart. Not caring if he finished today or not. He just needed to put as much distance as possible between himself and the visiting doctor.

 

Nico _ was _ tense but for a completely different reason. You see Dr. Luis Richardson was a bit of sleaze ball. He made these very inappropriate comments in passing whenever they passed one another in halls, or when they were completely alone a hand would rest a little too long to be considered appropriate on his waist or on at the small of his back. He’d talked to Richardson about personal space and the creep had smiled at him saying, “Whatever you say Nico.”

 

He would have to practice this procedure another day and preferably somewhere where Richardson wasn’t. Nico began to put the tools he'd been using back in their place when felt the older doctor behind him, hovering like he was some predator and Nico his prey. 

 

He gasped in pain as Richardson pulled him against his chest by the waist. A hand splayed possessively across his chest. He felt so disgusted.

 

Nico gritted his teeth not wanting to say something that would most likely cost him his job or make finding a job if he decided to leave Grey-Sloan harder than it already would be.

 

It was the threat Richardson had used when Nico had confronted him a week before. He’d held Richardson by the collar with his fists against a wall in an empty OR he’d found to have their “conversation” after a particular incident had pushed Nico too far. It was already disturbing to hear Richardson whisper disgusting comments, another to try to grope his ass.

 

_ “Say a word Dr. Kim and I’ll make your medical career a living nightmare. Just the sight of your name on a resume would have any employer immediately chuck it in the trash can and move on.” _

 

So the harassment had continued. He figured he could suck it up for some stupid comments. He could do it. Richardson was here for one more week and it would be all over.

 

He’d never imagine just how bad things could get until they did.

 

***

He couldn’t remember how he had gotten to the chief’s office. His feet had moved on their own until he stood at the door peering through the open blinds to see if the chief was with someone. Nico noticed Karev at his desk speaking to someone on the phone but otherwise completely alone.

 

Nico kept drumming his fingers against his thighs as he waited for Karev to finish up his phone call. He had to report this pervert. He couldn’t stand the thought of that asshole even glancing in Levi’s direction.

 

He tried to focus on the sound of his breathing, to calm his racing heart but Nico could still hear Richardson’s low voice in his ear. His warm breath making his skin crawl. He could still feel those hands as they slowly ran themselves up and down his thighs. 

 

He remembered how the assault had stopped by the sound of a vibrating phone. Nico had pulled away from the older doctor, shaking slightly. His eyes followed every move Richardson made. The older doctor opened his phone with a single swipe, a sick smile made its way across his face.

 

“Who is this, Nico? The boyfriend? I think I have seen him around he’s a tiny thing. And a pretty face.”

 

Nico felt all the blood drain from his face, he lost all control as he saw the predatory look on Richardson’s face. He wouldn’t dare touch-

 

Nico wouldn’t let it happen.

 

Richardson had set the phone down before taking a step toward Nico’s direction. 

 

“Another time. Now where were we- ugh! Ow! God! You little piece of-”

 

Nico gasped at the pain radiating sharply in his left hand. His knuckles were beginning to bruise.  The skin torn and bloody. 

 

It was worth it. Seeing the bloody, broken nose and the pain on the asshole’s face as he attempted to stanch the bleeding.

 

“You’re going to regret this Kim!”

 

Nico voice shook, “Don’t touch me again. And don’t you dare touch _him_.”

 

He snatched his phone, his aching hand in his pocket as he exited the room. He knew what he had to do.

 

***

Nico couldn’t wait any longer. He burst into the office, immediately shutting the door behind him. He must have looked a fright as pulled his blood stained hand out of his pocket to close the window blinds. He needed absolute privacy and there was a voice in his head that kept saying: 

 

_ Hide. Hide from him. _

 

“Yeah I hear you-” Dr. Karev looked up from his paperwork, phone in hand. He frowned at the sudden appearance in his office. 

 

The chief raised a hand in greeting. “Oh hey Dr.Kim could you just give me a second-” 

 

Nico assumed he looked worse than he felt at how startled Karev looked once he saw his face.

 

“Uhh wait you know what- let me call you back Christina. I need to talk to one of our residents. Yea, you too have a good one.”

 

Karev hung up the phone. Rubbing a hand over his tired face. He concernedly peered at the shaken look on the usually composed doctor.

 

“Are you okay, Dr. Kim?”

 

Nico paced the floor, his legs felt like jelly. He ignored the chair Dr. Karev was pointing at for him to take a seat in. He needed to keep moving.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

Nico numbly nodded his head. His mouth felt like it was filled with sawdust. He knew his hand was bleeding but he needed to do this-  _ just say the words _ .

 

“Oh dude your hand is bleeding let me look at it.”

 

He approached Nico a little too quickly for the orthopedic fellow’s liking. He couldn't stop the flinch nor his stumbling back a couple inches. Karev held his hands up as if to say ‘I mean no harm’ 

 

Nico sighed “I want to report sexual harassment in the workplace.”

 

Karev became serious and looked like he was about to murder someone.

 

He went to his mini fridge and pulled out an ice pack handing it to Nico who took it hissing as the cool compress made contact with his torn skin.

 

“Kim take your time and please tell me what happened. I’ll make sure they’re fired before they are even escorted out of the building.”

 

Nico nodded, finally taking a seat as he tried to take in deep breaths.

 

“Luis Richardson has been harassing me since the day he got here. First it was just comments, then he was putting his hands on my waist or my lower back. I told him to back off and he threatened me that if I reported him I would be out a job and no hospital would ever hire me. Today it escalated…”

 

Nico choked off. He pressed his lips together, inhaling deeply.

 

He looked up at Karev’s face. Nico saw no judgement, no disgust on the chief’s face. That helped slightly to assuage the shame and fear he felt. The chief would patiently wait when Nico would stumble over some words. He was listening closely, taking notes. Notes that he would send to HR in a full report and give to the police once they were contacted.

 

Nico continued, “I don’t want him to hurt anyone else. Like he has hurt me.”

 

His brain felt like it was in a fog as Karev went through the explanation of what would happen now and how they would need to complete a report, get documentation or evidence. Nico could only stare blankly at a dying plant on the chief’s desk.

 

He could barely feel his phone vibrating incessantly in his coat pocket.

 

 

x.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico deals with the aftermath and realizes he may not have to go through this trauma on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time but here it is!

 

 

_ “...Other interns and fellows came forward and said that he sexually harassed them as well. That bastard is going to jail, Nico.” _

 

Nico could remember Dr. Karev asking him to come to his office to tell him the news. It felt like a large weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. He had been saddened to hear about the other victims, especially the interns so eager and excited to be working within the halls of a hospital. Only to have it tarnished by some sick prick who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

 

It had been a couple of hectic days talking to cops, fighting his own thoughts, nightmares of seeing Richardson finding him in abandoned hallways. One that had caused him to go into a panic attack was that of Levi trying to fight of a larger Richardson while he stood outside of the lab pounding at the window, unable to get into the room. All he could do was watch his boyfriend desperately fight to get away from the hands of the bastard.

 

That had been one of the worst ones.

  
***  
  


He laid on his couch, the TV turned on low just enough to lull him into sleep. If only it didn't evade him. His name had remained anonymous but these doctors he worked alongside with did attend Ivy league schools and of course finding out who the victim at Grey-Sloan Hospital was, had been almost elementary for them. It didn’t matter what kind of news it was, it always turned itself into gossip. One way or another.

 

Still, it didn’t mean he enjoyed hearing whispers and non-subtle pointing at him as he walked down the halls. At first he tried to write it off as paranoia. 

 

He realized just how much the nosy doctors of the hospital knew when Lincoln had pulled him into an awkward embrace a week after the report, apologizing profusely for ever introducing him to Richardson. He’d roughly pushed him off, asking how he had found out.

 

The stress of putting on a brave face soon became too much.

 

From enduring the pitiful eyes of doctors and nurses, to constantly making sure the door was ajar and window blinds were pulled up. It was beginning to take a toll on him. 

 

The worst part was keeping it hidden from the one person he did not want to know. At least not right now when even the thought of Richardson made him want to vomit.

 

Karev kept checking in on him especially after rumors had broken out. He’d even given him some time off after seeing how ragged he appeared. Nico had never been so grateful to have some time out of that hospital.

 

He must have zoned out for when he heard soft footsteps did he sit up from his spot on the couch to find Levi puttering about in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and drawers.

 

Levi was light on his feet when he wanted to.

 

He felt a gentle  hand run itself through his hair being careful with the tangles before Levi began caressing his cheek and jaw. Nico opened his eyes to find Levi sitting on the floor beside him on the couch. 

 

“Hey there stranger. Missed you at work today. How are you feeling?”

 

Nico grasped the hand tracing lines on his face with his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Did he feel guilty not telling Levi, not really he couldn't bare to see the look the younger man gave him to have it replaced with pity or disgust like some of their older colleagues had given him. 

 

“Better. How was yours?”

 

Levi was quiet for a second. His eyes cast down while Nico stared at his beautiful boyfriend, those curls that had a mind of their own, those pink lips being bitten into a deeper shade.

 

“Why are you so worried?”

 

Levi frowned, “What? I’m not worried.”

 

Nico smiled faintly he ran his thumb across Levi’s lip soothing the tooth indents.

 

“You chew your lip when you’re worried about something. What happened sweetheart?”

 

Levi sighed resting his body fully on his knees as he leaned forward cuddling into Nico’s neck inhaling his scent. 

 

“I- I have been hearing some rumors in the hospital about a doctor who was assaulted by another.”

 

He felt as if icy cold water had been thrown at him as he paused curling one of Levi’s curls around his finger.

 

Nico raised his eyes to the ceiling. He felt his boyfriend move from his spot on the floor. Soft hair tickled his neck. He knew Levi was hiding from him by burying his face into the space between his head and shoulder.

 

_ He knew _ .

 

He closed his eyes sighing. It was only a matter of time before the news reached the interns.

 

“And why are these rumors worrying you?”

 

Levi took a shuddering breath.

 

Nico tried to ignore the wetness on his skin as he himself struggled to maintain his composure.

 

Levi continued his voice although muffled did nothing to hide his crying.

 

“They said this doctor was sexually assaulted for weeks and didn’t say anything because his career was being threatened.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Nico remarked.

 

Levi moved a few inches away his hands rested on Nico's chest. Nico looked up at Levi who had his tear-filled, hazel eyes fixed on his own. 

 

Levi let out a pained sound,“How did you keep that to yourself for so long. So long without breaking-”

 

Nico let go a long exhale, rubbing the inner edges of his eyes as they started to prickle.

 

“I believe that's what I have been trying not to do for the past couple of days.”

 

Nico had tried to keep from breaking down but the more and more he thought that he was getting better the harder it became to stop crying. 

 

He didn’t want to burden Levi or any of his closest friends, thinking he needed to face this alone but there he was. His boyfriend tucked in under his chin fighting back his own tears. Feeling Nico’s pain as his own. 

 

“I don’t know how to feel right now. Relieved that he’s gone? Angry about feeling ashamed of something  _ he  _ did. Confused that I let it go on so long. But... I do know that I need you right now. I thought I could do this on my own. But I was wrong-”

 

Levi smiled softly his eyes rimmed red and his adorable nose runny.

 

“I’m here. I’m here for you Nico. I’ll always will be. But please know none of this is your fault. It took courage to confront him. I wish I could have protected you. I'm sorry this happened to you. I should have been more observant when you would try to avoid him. I wish i could hurt that asshole-”    

 

Nico pulled Levi up from the floor, over his body until he felt the warm weight of Levi on top of him. He held shorter man against his chest, their hearts beating together.

 

“You just being here. Next to me. Listening and actually caring about how I feel instead of wanting to know the details of what he did. That means a lot to me. Can-can we just stay like this for awhile?”

 

Levi nodded, pressing a kiss to his temple. He curled his arms around Nico's torso, before tucking his head underneath his boyfriend's chin.

 

He pressed his face against Levi’s curls, inhaling the green apple shampoo he used. Familiarity and security filling him. It had been so long since he felt that way.

 

_ Richardson  _ had taken that away from him for the entire month he’ been at Grey-Sloan Hospital.

 

But the fog he felt in his head was beginning to clear slowly but steadily. Nico felt the most safe he had ever felt in the longest of time.

 

It would be okay one day maybe not right way but one day.Until then he had Levi and a few close friends who he knew would support him. 

 

His breathing hitched tightly before he finally felt the tears start to stream down his face and into Levi’s curls. Levi made him feel safe and that's what he needed more than anything right now. 

 

 

 

 

x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Nico would be one of those people who keeps their pain or whatever is bothering them inside. Not healthy but with Levi he realizes he doesn't have to be like that. So thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are of course appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
